Fiyero's Hair
by Jaeme
Summary: The most out-of-whack Fiyeraba you've ever read! In which things go crazily awesome! A birthday fic for my buddy, Julia-Caesar  whom we all know and love


**A very, very, very late birthday fic written for Julia-Caesar's birthday in true Julia-Caesar fashion, totally random and involving her favourite topic… Fiyero's hair… and bad-fic Fiyeraba (that's my bit :P)**

Fiyero's Hair

'Come on Fiyero! Let's go!' called Elphaba.

'Where are we going?' asked the prince as he walked outside.

'Somewhere you will love.'

'Are we going to your room?'

The green girl paused momentarily, '… What does that have to do with anything? Galinda isn't there at the moment, that's why I'm taking you out like the small minded child you are.'

'Uh, never mind.'

The two set off into town. All the way Fiyero attempted to make conversation that Elphaba turned sour with a glance.

Once they had arrived in town, they got out of the carriage and began walking.

'Soooo,' began Fiyero, 'Where are we going?'

Before Elphaba could reply, a couple dozen teenage girls ran around the corner all wearing T-shirts that read _Fifi Fans_, when they spotted Fiyero they all screamed.

'OH MY OZ! IT'S FIYEROOOO!' screeched the leader, the clones behind her screamed at the same pitch Fiyero was screaming, which was pretty high, and ran at him.

Elphaba was at a total loss as the group of girls surged forward to engulf her charge. So she did the first thing that came to mind, ran away.

With a cry of, 'Don't leave me!' Fiyero was quick to follow. With an urgent energy they bolted down an alley in an attempt to shake off the growing number of _Fifi Fans,_unfortunately this particular alley ended in a dead end.

'This is all your fault!' cried Fiyero.

'My _fault_?' panted Elphaba incredulously, 'In what way is this _my_ fault!'

'If you hadn't've taken my on this outing-'

'Galinda would have killed me if I hadn't taken you out to get a haircut!' interrupted Elphaba.

'My hair?' exclaimed Fiyero in disbelief, 'She doesn't like my _hair_!'

'If it makes you feel any better I think your hair is sexy.' Elphaba was more than mildly horrified at her own outburst.

Fiyero paused, 'You think my hair is _sexy_?'

Hearing the approaching screams getting louder, Elphaba focused on what was more important than Fiyero's hair… in her opinion that is, 'Let's just get out of here!'

'But how?'

'I don't know!'

'This is all your fault!'

'ARG!' Elphaba then spotted their saviour, she practically man-handled him into a conveniently placed industrial bin and climbed in after him.

The _Fifi fans_ stopped at the end of the alley and let out a combined 'Huh?' as to where their idol had disappeared to. They soon gave up looking and left.

Once the two bin-buddies were sure that their pursuers had gone, Elphaba threw open the lid and leapt out like there was no tomorrow, very conscious of how close they had been in that confined space.

'That was close.' She panted, slightly out of breath from either sudden physical exertion or extreme heart palpitations associated with physical closeness with a certain good-looking male.

Fiyero slowly climbed out of the bin watching her carefully, 'You're being mildly OOC, you know?'

'What's "OOC"?' asked Elphaba, even though she already knew.

'Out Of Character.' Replied Fiyero, 'You should know that, we've been in too many of these things together.'

'Well, it must just be a bad-fic then.'

'Agreed,' nodded Fiyero, 'does this mean you're about to abruptly kiss me for no reason?'

'Not for no reason.' And she kissed him.

Then they were soaking wet. Leaping apart they whirled around to see, guess who?

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SNOGGING MY BOYFRIEND!' shrieked the small blonde hurling the bucket-that-previously-held-water at Elphaba's head.

'I love him!' declared Elphaba wrapping her arms around the startled Winkie's neck and began kissing him again.

'STOP MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ME WITH _MY_NOW-PROVEN-SCANDALICIOUS BOYFRIEND!'

Fiyero broke off the kiss and looked at the blonde trying to not to grin like a loony at Elphaba declaration, 'We're over.' He stated simply and re-began what he was previously doing.

Galinda burst into tears and ran out of the alley way.

Elphaba broke away and looked after her "friend", 'Maybe I should go after her.'

'Maybe you should.' Said Fiyero.

They looked at each other for a while, 'Nah.'

'So what were you saying about my hair?' asked the prince with a mischievous glint in his eye.

'That it's kinda nice.' She replied, bashful now because of the bad-fic OOC nature of things.

'I know it is,' he said proudly, 'and your is the most beautiful on earth.'

'Oh, well your just saying that.'

'No, no, no! You really are the most beautiful person on earth.'

'Okay, I believe you.'

And they all lived happily ever after. Boq and Galinda got together and Nessa fell off a cliff… into a lake where she caught a cold and was saved by a mysterious OC from a large carnivorous fish that wasn't Madam Morrible, who she later married. The OC… not the fish.

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it :D**

**Don't Forget to Review!**


End file.
